Aero Estrellas
Appearance: Haruto Seisei is a young 18 year old high schooler with spiky black hair and jaded green eyes. He possessed light tanned and muscular tone body. Personality: His attitude is quite kind and determined, but also reckless, hot-headed, and easily volatile. Because of his disposition, he got in trouble more often than not. He also possesses a desire to protect those around him. According to Azazel, he was a pain; having grown up as a lonely child, Haruto seems to be always rude to the people. When he is angry, Aero tends to be reckless, such as the time when he launched himself into battle to save the Rias and the Occult Research Club, and at the same time merciless to some point; despite this, however, Aero tends to control his actions and ends up maturing with each battle. History: Aero possessed no memories of his old life after traveling into the Dimensional Gap. By the time he arrived into the Underworld, he tried to struck down Sirzechs and the rest of his peerage, minus his queen, head on, but lost after overexerting himself. After realizing he almost killed a child, Sirzechs quickly revived him with his last Pawn Piece and made him into his last pawn. After being reincarnated into a devil, Aero began serving the House of Gremory and Sirzechs’ Peerage and develop a close relationship with his younger sister, Rias, and members of her peerage. Haruto managed to raise his rank into a High Class Devil after rescuing Ravel Phenex from kidnappers of the Old Maou Faction and aiding the Youkai Faction in Kyoto against the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. After becoming independent, Haruto decide to leave post working for Sirzechs and spend most time in the human world, observing Rias and her friends under the order of Sirzechs. Power & Abilities: Demonic Power: Aero has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Aero can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. After being equipped with Eros core, Ajuka rewrote his Evil Pieces to allow him to promote without the authority of his king or being under enemy territory. Enhanced Stamina: Aero originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with his daily training with Sirzechs and his peerage, Aero obtains more stamina to use his Biometal and changing forms. Following the equipment of Eros Core, Haruto obtains even more stamina that he could change into different forms with ease. He eventually obtains enough stamina to overcome the strains of using the O.I.S. program in his Biometals Immense Strength: In the beginning of the series, Aero’s strength was considered to be below average compared to him in his Mega Man form. After his training with Sirzechs and the others in the mountain, Aero, on his own, shows that he could go on level with regular devils and low class devils on his own. After completely his year long journey of training, Aero's strength is further enhanced along with his daily training. His strength is further shown when he fought against Rizevim Lucifer who is a super devil. It is also stated various times in the story that his power is equal to that of an Ultimate Class devil. Azazel also stated that out of the young devils that there is only one person who can fight him head on that being the former strongest young devil Sairaorg Bael further displaying Aero's strength. After his daily trainings with Kiba, and with the assistance of Sun Wukong himself his strength further enhanced to the point that he can fight Apophis an Evil Dragon that achieved Heavenly Dragon Class. Immense Durability: Aero was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by the simplest attack. After his training with Sirzechs and his peerage, where he was forced to survive their continuous assault, Aero’s durability greatly improves, along with his daily training further enhanced his durability to the point where his body could withstand continuous usage of the Biometals would leave him exhausted in the beginning. In fact, Aero’s durability has been proven several times against opponents like Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao, Grendel and many others. Enhanced Speed: Through Promotion or the use of Biometal HX, Aero knows to how to increase his speed. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Since originally Aero overly relied on the weapons that were equipped in the Biometal, Haruto had no actually hand to hand experience till he began training with Sirzechs’ peerage, Sairaorg, and multiple other martial artists. After years of intense training, Aero managed to learn over multiple forms of martial arts Master Swordsman: As Aero’s main weapon is the ZX Saber, Aero has a great skill of swordsmanship. After unlocking the powers of Model Z through the help of the Eros core implanted to him, Aero can use multiple skills and techniques that the spirit of Model Z used during his time in the living. Also being dexterous with both hands, Aero is shown to duel wield swords as it shown with Model HX, which grants him two sabers, one longsword and the other broadsword. Master Marksman: As ZX Blade also served as a rifle, Haruto is also a master of precision shooting. With the combination of Elemental Magic, Haruto can create multiple forms of long range elements that pulverize his enemies into smithereens. Skilled Tactician: Even though he’s been Skill Technician: Equipment: * * Eros Core: Before being converted into a devil, Aero was equipped with a special core of unknown realm that helps draw out the true power of the Biometals as the power of Biometal X (the ability to assimilate powers from the other models) allowed Aero to combine with others. Thus the ZX, HX, FX, LX, PX, and OX do not represent the full powers of the other Biometals, but a kind of fusion of X and another. With the Eros Core, Aero can bring out the true power of the Biometals more efficiently and help reduces the strain of changing forms and overusing the O.I.S. * Biometals: Belonging to the original Mega Man universe, Haruto possessed biometal, which are substance that stores the data (e.g. personality or battle data) of a Reploid or human, and can be created by more than one process. Biometals are small, blocky mechanical artifacts which can be held by a single hand. However, Biometals are no ordinary technology as each of them houses a soul, usually of a legendary hero from a past era. Biometals are better known for their ability to merge with a person, giving him/her incredible power; this ability is called Megamerge and it works for both Humanoids and Reploids. Most Biometal, with the exception of Model X, possessed a special ability known as Overdrive Invoke System (O.I.S.). When activated, the user emits a colored, resonating aura. During this state, the user's Biometal is literally in overdrive, pushing the Biometal's powers to their fullest for a limited time to increase their powers until they're burned out and is typically used as a last resort. # Model X: When Mega Merged, the user gains the use of the X-Buster, a powerful projectile weapon that fires energy shots. It can also be charged up to three levels, the first being a slightly stronger shot, the second level being a fully charged shot that has smaller energy torrents surrounding the main energy shot to increase range and the last level shoots two fully charged shots in succession. Its special ability is Double Megamerge. Due to its compatibility with the other four Guardian Biometals, it has the ability to fuse with the other Biometals to enhance their fighting powers. # Model ZX: Model ZX combines the abilities of Models X and Z, and gives the user access to the ZX Buster and ZX Saber. # Model HX: The Wind Mega Man, is based off Harpuia with his double blades and a wide range of sonic and electricity attacks. It grants the Enemy Analyzing ability, allowing the user to see an enemy's name and remaining health, as well as the location of Biometal fragments in Pseudoroids. # Model LX: The Ice Mega Man acquires Leviathan's abilities, designed for underwater combat, including the dual-headed staff and projectile attacks. Its Searching ability produces a light which homes in on nearby items. # Model FX: The Flame Mega Man possesses Fefnir's capabilities of ground combat, fire knuckles and flame/bomb shots, and is good in both long-ranged and melee combat. The Buster Edit allows shots to go in any planned direction, but with a limit on the length of the path. # Model PX: The Shadow Mega Man hides Phantom's soul inside, features knife-throwing and shuriken attacks, with ninja-like movements and abilities. Its Night Scope allows the user to directly target on-screen enemies with a kunai, even through obstacles, as well as simply see the whereabouts of all immediate threats. # Model OX: The False Mega Man, the demonic creation of Weil now resides inside this bizarre stone, Model O portraits the same, even more powerful abilities than the original Zero and Model Z. Model OX is the powerful Biometal. Its special moves are the same as those of Model ZX, and by extension, Omega. It is equipped with the OX-Buster and the OX-Saber, but the main ability of Model OX is its infinite Overdrive, which is used to perform a series of techniques that were used by Omega in his “Omega Zero” Form. * Tizona: It’s one of the two swords that was given to him by Michael. It originally belong to Cid Campeador. The sword grants to user mythical flames that vibe off a pheromone that intimidate opponents. Whenever a foe gets near the burning blade, they become more frightened and cowardly. * Colada: It’s the other sword given to him by Michael. It originally belong to Cid Campeador. The sword emits a white light that able to pierce through all through physical and magical matter The sword feed off the wielder’s willpower and confidence to confront fear and evil. * Keyblade: It’s a special mythical weapon obtained through the Dimensional Gap. Originally belong to the Kingdom Hearts universe, this keyblade ends up into the Dimensional Gap by passing through the realm by Darkness. Per coincidence, the keyblade was found by Aero, who made it his default weapon in his ZX form or in his standard form. Unlike the original keyblades, that either made from the Realm of Light or Darkness, Haruto’s keyblade comes from the Realm of Between, making it a Keyblade of Twilight. Like any standard keyblade, its signature power to open or close any lock or door, be it to a physical object, to the heart of a person or world, or to a gate or pathway between worlds. It also possess multiple abilities from both the realm of Light and Darkness and take up multiple forms. Haruto can split the keyblade into two, one Keyblade of the light, the other darkness after he awakened his Synch Blade. Beside the use of combat, Haruto uses the keyblade to either reinforce or undo seals, curse spells, and barriers along with heal those from injuries and cure them from poison.